


First Dinner

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Is all this for Hanukkah?”





	First Dinner

Simon walked into the apartment he shared with Raphael and was immediately hit by the smell of dinner as it cooked. He made his way towards the kitchen to find Raphael in front of the stove, a frown on his face as he looked into a pot.

Simon took a moment to look around at the various food already cooling on the counter and smiled as he realized what Raphael was doing. “Raphael?”

Raphael jumped, too focused on the stove to realize Simon had come home. “Simon! I wasn’t expecting you home so soon.”

He turned off the stove and turned towards Simon, Simon chuckling at the powdered sugar streaked across Raphael’s clothes. Simon walked up and wiped some sugar from Raphael’s cheek. “Is all this for Hanukkah?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise,” Raphael said, taking off his apron. “I never cooked any of this before, so I don’t know if any of it is right, or if it even taste good.”

“Raphael, you are an amazing cook,” Simon said, hugging him. “And I’m sure everything is going to taste just fine.”

“I really hope so,” Raphael said, returning the embrace. “Because I invited your family and Magnus over for dinner tonight.”

Simon smiled again and hugged Raphael tighter. “Everything is going to be just fine.” He took a step back. “You finish up this and I’ll go get the table set up.”

Raphael nodded. “Okay, I picked up some dishes from your mom earlier today.”

“How long have you been planning this, Raphael?”

“I’ve been talking to your mom about it for weeks,” Raphael answered. “I thought that since we’re finally living together, we could start hosting our own holiday dinners.”

Simon smiled. “You really are a great boyfriend, Raphael.” He gave him another hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Simon,” Raphael said. “and Happy Hanukkah.”


End file.
